110215 - She Has Him
01:16 -- atypicalTyrant AT began trolling sanguineOracle SO at 01:16 -- 01:16 AT: hey libby, you availible right now? 01:17 SO: T.T . o O ( Yes. What can I do for you, Aaisha? ) 01:18 AT: well i guess to start a quick confirmation that scarlet cant read these logs can she? does scarlet block also stop her? 01:19 SO: T.T . o O ( Not quite, but she can't read my logs. ) 01:19 SO: T.T . o O ( Not that I'd care if she did tonight. ) 01:19 SO: T.T . o O ( I'm too happy. ) 01:19 AT: oh um im glad for you! things going well with serios then? 01:20 SO: T.T . o O ( Aaisha, we danced! He blushed at me! Then we watched one of those movies together. It was magical. ) 01:20 SO: T.T . o O ( At this rate, he might even... Kiss me! ) 01:21 AT: oh! wow that does sound great im glad for you libby!! p incredible that u got him to sit down for amovie tho hehe 01:22 SO: T.T . o O ( Well, I informed him it might be a good idea to watch one, so I can come to understand troll romance better. ) 01:22 SO: T.T . o O ( <3 <3 <3 I'm the happiest twink in the world. I couldn't ask for a better partner. ) 01:24 AT: i really am glad for you! glad for him too he needs someone to distract him :) i was always worried he wouldnt have friends back on alternia tbh 01:25 SO: T.T . o O ( Thank you, for being a good Moirail for him. ) 01:25 SO: T.T . o O ( and for worrying over him when I couldn't. ) 01:26 AT: heh your welcome :) i wouldn't do any less 01:27 SO: T.T . o O ( But tell me, truly, what can I do for you? ) 01:28 AT: mmm im. hesitant to ruin such a good mood but... sighing irl um 01:28 AT: scarlet has nyarla's dreamself 01:28 SO: T.T . o O ( Does she? ) 01:28 AT: yes 01:28 AT: shes cut off his horns 01:28 SO: T.T . o O ( How do you know? ) 01:28 AT: and is keeping him awake until he dies and she kisses him awake 01:29 AT: nyarla told me and he hasnt been able to sleep 01:29 AT: hes been taunted by her libby 01:29 SO: T.T . o O ( Forgive me if my responses are slow, I'm trying to relay into my security systems in the Archives. ) 01:29 AT: its fine 01:30 SO: T.T . o O ( How did she taunt him, specifically? ) 01:32 AT: probably messages but if it was just messages then 01:32 AT: i dont think nyarla would be acting this way 01:32 AT: i think there was some sort of confirmation? 01:32 SO: T.T . o O ( Hmm... ) 01:32 AT: ive been trying to think of a plan and just to keep him safe but mm 01:33 AT: i have a plan, its just keeping him safe part thats the problem 01:33 SO: T.T . o O ( And what is your plan ) 01:33 AT: well ignoring nyarla not being able to sleep its getting to derse and convincing vigil that we need to take nyarla back 01:33 AT: specifically by convincing him 01:34 AT: that what scarlet is doing is what she thinks is right for us and is trying to protect us but is actually hurting us 01:34 AT: i had this all better thought out before i talked to nyarla sorry 01:34 AT: can serios break scarlet's control on other ppl? 01:34 SO: T.T . o O ( Oh Aaisha, Vigil doesn't care if Scarlet does something that hurts you. ) 01:35 AT: no but he does care to find her 01:36 AT: and if i cant think of a better way to get him back i will be going to scarlet and for all intents and purposes giving up so at least nyarla won't die here and can sleep 01:37 -- sanguineOracle SO changed their mood to OFFLINE -- 01:38 -- sanguineOracle SO changed their mood to CHUMMY -- 01:38 AT: (( need me to resend? )) 01:38 SO: ((sorry, net dumped. What did i miss)) 01:38 AT: 01:35 AT: no but he does care to find her 01:36 AT: and if i cant think of a better way to get him back i will be going to scarlet and for all intents and purposes giving up so at least nyarla won't die here and can sleep 01:40 SO: T.T . o O ( Aaisha. ) 01:40 SO: T.T . o O ( I care for you deeply. Both as a friend, and as my matesprit's moirail. ) 01:41 SO: T.T . o O ( But you are as dense as trying to load the archive core on a 3.5" floppy disk. ) 01:42 AT: to you i can imagine 01:42 SO: T.T . o O ( If you go to Scarlet. I will be forced to save you. ) 01:42 AT: uGh 01:42 SO: T.T . o O ( And for once I'd like to avoid dealing with her. ) 01:42 SO: T.T . o O ( FURTHERMORE ) 01:42 AT: the feeling is mutual 01:42 SO: T.T . o O ( Scarlet doesn't have Nyarla. ) 01:43 AT: ... what 01:43 SO: T.T . o O ( Yes. ) 01:43 SO: T.T . o O ( I mean really. ) 01:43 SO: T.T . o O ( You think I didn't do something to protect him when I was flushed for him? ) 01:43 SO: T.T . o O ( I was worried my protections had failed, but he's fine. ) 01:43 AT: ... that didnt even occur to me 01:44 AT: i 01:44 AT: uugh my face is in my hands rn 01:44 AT: im such a WIGGLER 01:48 AT: i really must look like an idiot to you 01:51 SO: T.T . o O ( No. ) 01:51 SO: T.T . o O ( You're afraid. ) 01:51 SO: T.T . o O ( I understand that. ) 01:52 AT: afraid AND angry she said she cut off his horns libby, to the SCALP 01:52 AT: that doesnt always grow back for us 01:52 AT: thats where we can feel it ugh i turn into a tru fish bitch when im that angry 01:57 SO: T.T . o O ( I am not surprised. ) 01:59 AT: mmmm with fuchsia reputations i shouldnt be surprised either but here i am 02:00 SO: T.T . o O ( Scarlet makes us all angry. ) 02:01 AT: ... im sorry if this ruined your good mood 02:06 SO: T.T . o O ( Nothing could ruin my good mood. ) 02:06 SO: T.T . o O ( Not now. ) 02:06 SO: T.T . o O ( I've waited... an eternity for this. ) 02:07 AT: well 02:07 AT: when you put it that way 02:07 AT: i suppose not 02:09 SO: T.T . o O ( I mean no offense, to you, to Nyarla, to Scarlet ) 02:09 SO: T.T . o O ( But I have seen the death of thousands of players. ) 02:10 SO: T.T . o O ( While I would mourn you. And I would do my best to revive or avenge you... ) 02:10 SO: T.T . o O ( None of you are him. ) 02:11 AT: pfft i can understand that i imagine i'd probably feel similiar if i ever managed to live as long 02:11 AT: im glad one of our matespriteships is going swimmingly 02:12 AT: i rlly am glad for you :) well rn probably more on a level for serios but 02:13 SO: T.T . o O ( Speaking of... you need to contact Nyarla. Make him beg your forgiveness though. And you should beg his. ) 02:13 SO: T.T . o O ( Selling him out to Scarlet. ) 02:13 SO: T.T . o O ( tsk ) 02:13 AT: i thought it would be the best way to keep him safe! 02:13 AT: he really 02:14 AT: has no reason to beg for my forgiveness why would he?? 02:14 SO: T.T . o O ( For being a prat. ) 02:16 AT: pfft like u just said i was going to sell him out to scarlet 02:16 AT: i think he had the right 02:32 SO: T.T . o O ( Hmm, If I found a way to send him to you, would you take care of him until he had to begin his work? ) 02:33 AT: nyarla? 02:33 AT: send nyarla to me? 02:33 SO: T.T . o O ( Yes. ) 02:33 SO: T.T . o O ( Open a portal for you both. ) 02:33 AT: uum im not sure how good of an idea that is 02:33 AT: but uh yea 02:33 AT: id do my best? 02:33 SO: T.T . o O ( Hmm. ) 02:33 SO: T.T . o O ( I thought you'd enjoy having company on the Shuttle. ) 02:33 AT: i 02:33 AT: i would 02:33 AT: but last we talked 02:34 AT: he was really angry 02:34 SO: T.T . o O ( Do you trust me? ) 02:34 AT: ...yes 02:50 -- sanguineOracle SO gave up trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 02:50 -- Category:Aaisha Category:Libby